


Ночь рождения

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: "icy-red eyes" not good, (duh), Angry Kissing, Angst, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, I just wanted to write PWP how did angst weasel into this, I tried to make them fuck and that's what they did instead, Kissing, Lots of biting, M/M, Missing Scene, Not Very Good Reid, Poor Geoffrey, Spoilers, This is not healthy, Vampires, a fix-it of sorts, at least I think it's hate sex, not-so-poor Jonathan, though not as many as there could've been
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: Он не ожидал ощутить властные, но осторожные пальцы на подбородке. От этого прикосновения хотелось отшатнуться, отползти, содрать с кожи малейшее воспоминание. Это он ему так мстил за недавнюю фамильярность? Упырь заставил его поднять голову почти в зеркальном отражении того, как сам Джеффри перед боем заглядывал ему в лицо в поисках ответов.— Вот тут вы ошибаетесь…





	Ночь рождения

**Author's Note:**

> О боги, сколько я намучилась с этими двумя /фейспалмит/  
> Еле-еле свела. Чертовы неваляшки, блин.

Доктор Суонзи давно уже вызывал у него сильные подозрения. Интуиция настойчиво твердила: что-то с ним не так. Джеффри знал, что этот умник не горел праведной ненавистью к упырям, но он и подумать не мог, что в эту пустую голову взбредет идея привести кровососа в госпиталь. Подумать только, _упыря_ — в место, где полно беспомощных смертных!

А определить в вошедшем мужчине кровососа труда не составило совершенно; Джеффри только успел подивиться необычно высокому росту, а потом увидел кровавые белки его холодных глаз и мысленно передернул плечами. Отвратительно, он уже успел кого-то выпить. Куда Суонзи только смотрит? И как его не выворачивает от одной лишь идеи работать с этим упырем сообща? Этим глазам хищника нельзя было верить.

О, как Джеффри хотелось прямо здесь и сейчас всадить ему меч по самую рукоятку, увидеть ненависть в затухающем взгляде. Ему стоило немалых сил сдержаться. Все-таки, без подготовки лезть на незнакомого упыря было чрезвычайно глупо. Смертельно глупо. Потому оставалось только прожигать лицо твари взглядом и ждать, пока она соизволит освободить проход.

Еще он злился на самого себя за то, что замечал красоту кровососа. Кулаки чесались разбить ему лицо в кровавую кашу. Мерзкая, лживая тварь.

К тому времени, когда они столкнулись в театре, Джеффри уже многое выведал об этом вампире, а также о его роли в происходящем. И не сомневался, что видит упыря, который лишь скрывался за маской озабоченного доктора, выжидал нужный момент, чтобы сожрать очередную невинную душу. Джеффри не верил ни единому его доброму поступку. Он предвкушал, когда они наконец сойдутся в схватке; очень скоро он очистит этого упыря, избавит его от проклятья. А там уж Господь рассудит.

Да и, чего уж, казалось ужасно несправедливо позволять такому красивому существу вечность бродить по бренной земле.

До последнего упырь пытался его убедить в том, что он невиновен. Это ж надо было иметь столько самомнения и _наглости_ врать ему прямо в лицо! О, Джеффри получал истинное удовольствие, наблюдая, как этот кровосос корчится в лучах ламп. Никогда еще вид обугливавшейся плоти не казался столь прекрасным зрелищем, никогда еще исполненный боли взгляд так не затягивал. Но он не поддался на эту жалкую попытку гипноза, его вел праведный гнев, его вела справедливость! Упырь едва стоял на коленях, он и головы-то толком поднять не мог — глазами они по-настоящему встретились, только когда Джеффри взял его за подбородок и заставил на себя посмотреть. Если бы его так не возмущало то, что эти двое с Суонзи натворили, он бы расхохотался. По телу бежали мурашки предвкушения.

Почти завороженно он несколько секунд наблюдал за бешеной регенерацией. Презрительно фыркнул на очередную попытку кровососа убедить в своем желании покончить с эпидемией.

Время разговоров прошло.

Какой-то частью сознания Джеффри все-таки отметил, что из них двоих первым напал именно он, а не упырь. Этот новорожденный кровосос, хорошо если двух недель от роду, удивительно быстро адаптировался и набирал силу — Джеффри это знал, но и подумать не мог, что происходит это _настолько_ быстро. Темпы упыря, на самом деле, ужасали.

Это отродье перемещалось по залу с такой скоростью, что Джеффри спасали только лампы. И то не всегда — бывало, стоило ему прицелиться из арбалета, как все его тело деревенело и содрогалось от боли, и он мог только беспомощно бесноваться, глядя, как упырь вышагивает из стороны в сторону за стеной света, всего в трех метрах перед ним. Несколько раз он себе при этом что-то вкалывал и скалил клыки, поймав взгляд Джеффри. Тварь.

Во время подготовки у него мелькали мысли взять себе подмогу, в частности — капелланов, но он прекрасно помнил доклады стражников о встречах с этим кровососом; слишком велик был риск просто потерять хороших людей. Они хоть и могли успешно справляться со скалями, но перед эконами их группы еще пасовали. Нет, Джеффри не хотел вести подчиненных на верную смерть. Да и они бы ему просто мешались; не опасаясь задеть своих, он мог свободно пользоваться всеми своими инструментами и полностью раскрыть возможности крови короля. Оттого заминки, когда он не мог пошевелиться, растягивались в маленькие вечности, наполненные бессильной злобой.

Несколько раз упырь очень удачно влетал в колья из арбалета, и Джеффри довольно хорошо его покромсал мечом — некоторые раны не заживали, пока упырь в очередной раз не вкалывал себе свою сыворотку. Все продвигалось очень даже неплохо, хотя Джеффри и не позволял себе радоваться победе раньше времени.

И не зря не позволял.

Бой закончился постыдно глупо: проводка в госпитале не выдержала нагрузки, и все здание погрузилось во мрак. Джеффри успел только отскочить в сторону и взвести арбалет, целясь туда, где он раньше стоял — наверняка упырь захочет одним укусом закончить это безобразие, и он планировал воспользоваться этой предсказуемостью. Прежде чем он успел выстрелить, его дернули за руку, а арбалет с хрустом сорвали с предплечья. Пару раз Джеффри еще сумел вслепую отбиться мечом, но руку перехватили за запястье, а горло сжали железной хваткой. И, будто куклу, его приподняли над полом.

Короткое ощущение полета, затем — вспышка боли от удара спиной о ящики. Те треснули, а перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна, размывая свет от далеких уличных фонарей в грязные кляксы. Дышать было тяжело. В груди что-то хрипело. Почти каждая клеточка кричала, а теплое жжение, которое Джеффри ассоциировал с ускоренной регенерацией от крови короля, сходило на нет.

Сил хватило только подняться на четвереньки. В поле его зрения показались черные ботинки. Джеффри сплюнул, целясь в правый. Красноватая слюна не долетела.

— Мы вершим правосудие! Привен восторжествует! — Не было смерти более подходящей для охотника на вампиров, чем в бою с этими тварями. Его место займет достойный страж, их орден выстоит.

— Вы все никак не смиритесь, что мы не враги, да?

Ярость полоснула по разуму раскаленным мечом; мерзкая тварь, еще играет с поверженным врагом.

— Мы всегда ими были, и навсегда останемся! — каждый вдох отдавался влажной болью в боку. Кажется, у него треснуло несколько ребер. Тва-арь. — Из всех зол, угрожающих человечеству, подобные тебе хуже всего! — он бы многое отдал, чтобы получить способность убивать взглядом. Ну или хотя бы словом.

Голова не поднималась, он не видел выше колен, затянутых в узкие темные брюки, и потрепанного низа плаща. Приходилось прикладывать немало усилий, чтобы держаться в сознании и перебарывать подкатывавшую тошноту. От затылка расползалась липкая боль. Сотрясение?

— Я не предлагаю становиться друзьями… Но, возможно, мы смогли бы сотрудничать и сообща положить конец этой эпидемии? — голос такой… такой _цивилизованный_ , такой _воспитанный_ , такой _обычный_ , повседневный. Будто не он десять минут назад скалил клыки и сверкал красно-голубыми глазами на самом краю световой стены.

— Никогда! — собрав имевшиеся силы, Джеффри сумел на секунду поймать ненавистный взгляд. — Мы — Стражи Привена! Мы не ведем переговоров. Мы не идем на компромиссы!

В ответ — короткое рычание. Ну чего же он тянет, чего ждет?! Ему так нравится наблюдать за страданиями своего врага?

— Вы ни за что не оставите меня в покое, да, Маккаллум? Постоянно будете за мной охотиться?

— Тебе не скрыться, упырь, — прошипел он, исполненный праведного негодования. Если так пойдет и дальше, он найдет в себе силы встать и победить этого кровососа. — Убей меня, ибо черта с два тебе удастся убедить меня в своей правоте.

Он ждал или клинок в грудь, или клыки в горле, или когти в плечах. Он ждал смерти, и часть его даже в какой-то мере радовалась, что именно Рид убьет его. Что его убьет сильный враг, а не глупая случайность.

Он не ожидал ощутить властные, но осторожные пальцы на подбородке. От этого прикосновения хотелось отшатнуться, отползти, содрать с кожи малейшее воспоминание. Это он ему так мстил за недавнюю фамильярность? Упырь заставил его поднять голову почти в зеркальном отражении того, как сам Джеффри перед боем заглядывал ему в лицо в поисках ответов.

— Вот тут вы ошибаетесь…

От этих интонаций вдоль позвоночника Джеффри пробежала колючая волна. Пальцы на подбородке не давали пошевелиться. Сердце больно колотило по треснувшим ребрам.

— Это ты о чем?

Упырь заставил его выпрямиться, пристально посмотрел на него.

Поначалу Джеффри не понимал, что за выражение видит в кровавых глазах лже-доктора. Ужасное осознание пришло вслед за следующими словами твари:

— Я сделаю вас вампиром, Маккаллум. Сделаю одним из нас! — с такого расстояния Джеффри видел острые клыки. И горящие решимостью глаза монстра. Ужас, в груди — чистый ужас от понимания чудовищности происходящего.

Пальцы на лице показались когтями, холодными и твердыми. Джеффри запаниковал. Он просил, он _умолял_ убить его, но не увидел в льдинках глаз ни капли сострадания. Только мстительную радость и торжество.

Поцелуй Иуды горчил на губах, на языке, в глотке, в груди. Джеффри пытался оторвать руки твари от своей головы, но все безуспешно. Кровь туманила разум, жгла кислотой изнутри, лишала сил. Последнее, что он запомнил перед тем, как отключиться — крепкие пальцы в волосах, липкая горечь языка во рту и бледные льдинки посреди двух кровавых океанов. Сердце превратилось в холодный камень.

Шумный вдох эхом отразился от голых стен, оглушил и дезориентировал. Тусклый мир содрогался от барабанного боя, а все его естество _горело_ от жажды. Он поднялся на ноги еще до того, как понял, что происходит. И безошибочно уткнулся взглядом (слухом, _нюхом_ ) в сердце совсем рядом. Кто-то находился в этом зале в месте с ним. Кто-то спокойный. Пах неизвестный просто до умопомрачения вкусно — Джеффри чувствовал, как глотку дерет наждачной бумагой от желания ощутить кровь из этих вен. Невообразимого труда ему стоило оставаться на месте, беспокойно сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Он был выше этих мерзких инстинктов, он _не будет_ кусать людей.

Жажда терзала и подначивала. Джеффри не мог ни отвернуться, ни даже просто закрыть глаза. Он еще не знал, как будет справляться, но до животного он не опустится. Не опустится.

 _Не опустится_.

Гул в ушах топил все остальные звуки. Алое сердце билось медленно и неторопливо, оно завораживало. Страх начал куда-то исчезать. Клыки жутко зачесались от желания вонзить их в свежую, сладкую, живую плоть. Он цеплялся за хрупкое равновесие, нарушить которое могла малейшая мелочь. Джеффри до крови прикусил губу, когда фигура с манящим сердцебиением медленно приблизилась к нему. Ее движения казались ему знакомыми, вот только откуда? Джеффри попытался предостеречь, отшатнуться — бесполезно. Будто его снова сковало в неподвижную статую. Лишь из глотки вырвалось что-то нечленораздельное.

Сложно было понять, что именно фигура делала руками перед собой (Джеффри видел только соблазнительную сеть сосудов, и… почему ему нельзя было ее испить?.. нет, нельзя и все!), но буквально через несколько секунд в воздухе разлился оглушительный аромат крови. Плотный, яркий, желанный. В руках неизвестного вспыхнула алым бутылка. Бутыль с кровью. Руки Джеффри сами собой дернулись ее схватить, но он оборвал себя на середине движения. Он сгорал, он умирал от жажды, о-о, как ему хотелось пить, пить и _пить_ , чтобы погасить этот сухой огонь, почему ему нельзя было ее схватить, ведь он так хотел, _так хотел…_

Он уже не думал, когда ему протянули бутыль — резко выхватил хрупкий сосуд, только в самый последний момент вспомнив не сжимать пальцы со всей силы. Из горла вырвалось довольное шипение, а дальше он только жадно глотал, шумно дыша и, наверное, постанывая от удовольствия. На вкус кровь оказалась даже лучше ее запаха, с легкой горчинкой, но такая _сладкая_.

Как только жажда немного схлынула, Джеффри осознал, что творит и, ужаснувшись потере контроля, в отвращении отшвырнул бутылку прочь. Звон стекла вырвал его из тусклого мира и он наконец увидел, кто именно стоял перед ним. Кто предложил ему первую кровь. Кто терпеливо ждал, пока он все выпьет (живот по-прежнему крутило от голода).

Проклятый Джонатан Эммет Рид. Его… Создатель. И он наблюдал за ним холодными глазами исследователя. Красивое лицо — бездушная маска, не выражавшая абсолютно ничего.

— Теперь ты меня понимаешь? — ни капли злости, ни намека на его темную сущность. Если бы не глаза, его можно было бы принять за обеспокоенного доктора. Не удивительно, что люди ему верили, игнорируя столь явное доказательство, что перед ними лишь лживый монстр.

— Какого черта ты еще здесь делаешь, упырь? — вместо ответа прорычал Джеффри, силой воли заставляя себя игнорировать манящее биение чужого сердца (такое же размеренное и спокойное, как и прежде). О, как бы он хотел ощутить отвращение.

— Учитывая, что ты теперь мое Дитя, я обязан помочь тебе в новой жизни. Хотя бы с первыми шагами, — тварь невесело улыбнулась, демонстрируя острые белоснежные зубы. — И еще я не хочу, чтобы ты, ведомый жаждой новорожденного, убивал в моем госпитале.

Воспоминания, невозможно яркие и реальные, нахлынули мощным потоком. Злость, досада, страх, ужас — все то, что Джеффри успел почувствовать перед предательским поцелуем (мягкие губы, горькая кровь, уверенные пальцы в волосах). Напрочь позабыв о ноже за голенищем сапога, он с рычанием бросился на эту паскуду. Тело слушалось плохо, будто пьяное, но жажда и злость придавали сил, да и с каждой секундой он действовал все лучше и лучше. Ускорившиеся реакции позволили отследить все перемещения упыря, и удары Джеффри стали находить свою цель. Он чувствовал каждое соприкосновение кулаков с чужой плотью, но упустил, когда именно начал жадно слизывать капли крови с пальцев после особенно удачных связок.

Головокружительный вкус ударил с такой силой, что на секунду Джеффри показалось, будто на него наехал груженый грузовик. Жажда взвилась диким зверем, вырывая контроль из его на секунду ослабевших рук. Следующее, что он помнит — они с Ридом валятся наземь, Джеффри верхом, крепко сжимает бока врага коленями, чтобы не сбежал. После чего он за волосы дернул голову упыря в сторону (какой-то частью сознания удивился тому, насколько эти самые волосы оказались мягкими) и с коротким шипением впился ему в глотку. Рид тихо вскрикнул, его сердце сбилось с ритма.

Непроизвольно застонав от удовольствия, Джеффри вгрызся еще глубже, жадно глотая густую, чистую, горько-сладкую кровь, от которой все тело звенело и молило еще, _еще_. Ее хотелось пить и пить, до дна, досуха, не дать ни капле пропасть зазря.

Пальцы на загривке из ласкового прикосновения превратились в железные тиски; Рид за волосы оттащил его от себя, заодно вырвав из него протестующий звук. А потом Джеффри уже сам захотел отскочить на противоположный конец зала, но его удержали на месте. Он только и мог, что ошеломленно облизываться и наблюдать за чужой регенерацией. Кровь, оставшаяся на коже, пылала, отпечатывалась на внутренней стороне век. Запах сводил с ума.

— Напился? — Рид странно смотрел на него снизу вверх. Джеффри больше не видел в его льдинках равнодушия исследователя, но никак не мог определиться, что же именно пылало в нечеловеческих глазах.

— Нет, — слово вырвалось до того, как он успел прикусить язык. Рука соскользнула с загривка, и Джеффри смог наконец выпрямиться.

Рид кивнул; это выглядело странно, учитывая их положение.

— Привыкай. Эта жажда никогда не уйдет.

— Ты еще издеваешься?! — кулак не достиг цели. Мир закружился, утонул в тенях и встал на дыбы.

Удара Джеффри совершенно не почувствовал. Тяжесть чужого тела придавила к полу. Рид смотрел на него сверху вниз горящими от непонятных эмоций глазами.

— Я лишь констатировал факт, Маккаллум, — прорычал он, и Джеффри не только услышал, но и почувствовал эти вибрации, а угроза настолько явно повисла в воздухе, что волосы на загривке встали дыбом. Он попытался высвободить руки, но Рид все так же крепко прижимал их, скрещенные, к груди Джеффри, в пародии на то, как труп укладывают в гроб.

Демонстрация силы столь небрежная, что хотелось только еще больше сопротивляться — чтобы узнать границы чужой власти и проломить их. Но либо Рид перестал с ним играть, либо еще что — скинуть его с себя у Джеффри не получилось, только в груди разгоралось что-то непонятное, прямо поверх неутолимой жажды.

— Да успокойся ты! — шипящее рычание, лицо упыря нависло совсем близко. Перед внутренним взором пронеслись непрошеные воспоминания о том, как именно Рид соизволил напоить его своей кровью.

И почему-то Джеффри показалось жизненно необходимым отомстить. Прямо сейчас, немедленно. Чужая кровь внутри пела, жгла, звала. Рид не отшатнулся, когда Джеффри впился в его губы в жестком поцелуе, терзая и требуя. Что именно он требовал, Джеффри еще не определился. Скорее всего — мести. Вероятно — чтобы Рид признал свою вину. Вместо этого тот поцеловал в ответ, неожиданно осторожно и сдержанно, и каждое движение отзывалось непонятным эхом где-то в голове. Будь Джеффри человеком, где-то сейчас ему бы понадобилось отстраниться, чтобы перевести дыхание, но грудь жгло не от нехватки кислорода — от недостачи чего-то другого. Человечности?

Рыча на невыносимо аккуратное поведение этого проклятого ублюдка, Джеффри вырвал-таки левую руку из его хватки и до крови вцепился в чужой бок. Рид коротко что-то нечленораздельно прошипел и _наконец-то_ перестал притворяться джентльменом — стал на каждый укус отвечать укусом. Его стон эхом отразился у Джеффри в голове, и на короткое мгновение он забыл, в кого превратился, забыл, что это за жажда крутила живот — он был жив, все его тело гудело от нерастраченной энергии, а малейшие прикосновения, будь то случайное касание или пальцы, до синяков сомкнувшиеся на горле, только заставляли сердце сильнее биться о костяную клеть. О, как же Джеффри в этот момент ненавидел Рида, как хотел выдавить его монструозно-прекрасные глаза, снова услышать его болезненные стоны и тяжелое дыхание, увидеть мольбу во взгляде.

Каким-то образом они перевернулись — теперь Джеффри сидел верхом, и он с мстительным предвкушением почувствовал возбуждение Рида. Отчего-то казалось очень важным, что он сумел вызвать такую реакцию. Та часть его, которая в данный момент не жаждала крови и не желала увидеть своего Создателя корчащимся на полу, бушевала и ядовито плевалась, добавляя терпкости происходящему. Черная липкая ненависть вздыбилась и опала, оставляя после себя разводы и стремление ранить.

Они снова перевернулись; Рид задрал ему рубашку и без каких-либо церемоний провел ногтями по торсу, вскрывая кожу и оставляя красные полосы. Джеффри сипло вскрикнул и прогнулся дугой, и сам не в состоянии точно сказать, это из-за попытки отстраниться, или чтобы вынудить оставить более серьезные отметины.

Риду нравилось наблюдать за его реакцией на свои действия. Джеффри нравилось прожигать его взглядом и мешать на каждом шагу — раздражение придавало льдисто-кровавым глазам неожиданно красивый оттенок. И когда этот упырь взялся слизывать выступившую кровь, руки Джеффри сами собой нашли себе пристанище в чужих волосах. Рид даже подчинился, когда он потянул его вверх и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. Он раздраженно оскалился, увидев что-то у Джеффри на лице, и мстительно укусил за бок.

Боль, самая настоящая, прошлась огнем по нервам, но подозрительно быстро сошла на нет. Теплый шершавый язык продолжил танцевать по коже, взбираясь все выше и выше, оставляя после себя следы от легких укусов и дорожку слюны. Когда именно и как Рид успел разобраться с его штанами Джеффри не заметил, но, почувствовав пальцы на члене, не сдержал едкой ругани. Толкнулся навстречу умопомрачительно крепкой хватке, заработав предостерегающий укус и острый льдистый взгляд из-под растрепанной челки.

Вспомнив, чего именно Джеффри хотел (не считая возможности вспороть упырю брюхо и искупаться в его крови), он попытался перехватить контроль или хотя бы оказаться сверху. Получилось не сразу, да и Рид достаточно сдержанно отреагировал, когда Джеффри сумел-таки забраться ему под одежду. Это никуда не годилось, нет, совершенно не годилось. Его бесил столь явный самоконтроль Создателя. Хотелось низвести его до самого базового, доказать, что он не более чем зверь. Монстр. Но пока что Джеффри сумел добиться только нескольких стонов, затрудненного дыхания и немного безумного взгляда, который влажно-теплым эхом отдавался где-то в затылке. Джеффри почти было противно от того, насколько ему понравилось видеть Рида вымазанным в своей крови. И, кажется, немаловажную роль в этом извращенном удовольствии играл тот факт, что он все это творил с собственным Создателем.

Которого ненавидел. Всей душой ненавидел за отобранную человечность. И за все эти эмоции, сжигавшие не хуже бездонной жажды.

Снова — кровавый поцелуй, горький и злой, больше похожий на борьбу за главенство и череду сплошных укусов. Кровь сводила с ума.

Дальше — не то драка, не то попытки поскорее вытрясти друг друга из одежды, добраться до голой кожи, на которой так приятно было оставлять алые отметины и слизывать выступавшую кровь. Пальцы в волосах или на горле — единственное, что удерживало по эту сторону насилия. Синяки заживали за считанные секунды, царапины — и того быстрее, и оставались только алые пятна, яркими следами отпечатываясь под веками и на одежде. Один раз Джеффри удалось впечатать Рида носом в стену, да так, что на деревянной панели остался кровавый след. Рид его потом вжал на то же самое место и, крепко сжав член у самого основания, искусал шею и ключицы с обеих сторон, почти до мяса, неаккуратно — после чего до преступного небрежно взялся собирать кровь языком.

Боль уже давно смешалась и перепуталась с удовольствием, и, наверное, не будь кольца чужих пальцев на его члене, Джеффри бы позорно кончил. Ему оставалось только вжиматься затылком в стену и слепо пялиться в потолок, содрогаясь от покалывания регенерации. Его это бесило, да, очень бесило.

О, как Рид прекрасно корчился в лучах света, как хрипел и задыхался от боли.

Рид отстранился и, кроваво улыбаясь, оценивающе осмотрел его с головы до ног, задержавшись взглядом на всех заживших местах укусов. Издевательски поправил съехавшую с одного плеча рубашку, ворот которой из-за этого тотчас запачкался красным. Джеффри смутно помнил, как они сдирали друг с друга пальто, но, даже будь на кону его душа (у него она еще была?.. нет, не думать об этом, не думать), он не сказал бы, когда успел вытряхнуть Рида из жилетки и куда именно улетел его галстук. Наверное, туда же, куда и шейный платок самого Джеффри. На рубашке лже-доктора не осталось пуговиц, белое цвело пятнами алого, и хотелось прикоснуться, окончательно сорвать с него брюки, размазать кровь и смотреть, как в острых глазах разгорается чистое безумие. Джеффри до судорожной боли хотел сорвать эту мерзкую маску контроля — от этого желания пальцы жгло кислотой, но прежде чем он успел вцепиться Риду в глотку, тот сильнее сжал пальцы на его члене. Джеффри проглотил рвавшийся наружу стон, но, не удержавшись, толкнулся бедрами вперед; он уже не мог точно сказать, испытывал ли сейчас боль или наслаждение. Все плавилось в красное.

Оскалившись, Джеффри сжал плечи упыря и подался вперед — будь Рид человеком, они бы как минимум пошатнулись, с такой силой Джеффри в него впечатался, но вместо этого он будто попытался отстраниться от одной стены и прижаться к другой. Кроваво-ледяной взгляд будто что-то искал у него на лице.

Рид отклонил голову назад, не давая Джеффри слизать с лица кровь.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что сейчас творится, да? — и снова не голос, а рычание.

— Тебе расписку дать или как? — не дожидаясь ответа, Джеффри снова потянулся вперед, но упырь в очередной раз схватил его за горло и вынудил отступить назад и прижаться затылком к стене. А еще он, будто примериваясь, несколько раз двинул ладонью по его члену. Джеффри прикусил рвавшийся с языка скулеж и зажмурился.

Живот, кажется, кольнуло от жажды, но за возбуждением сложно было что-либо разобрать. Несколько долгих секунд ничего не происходило, а когда Джеффри возмущенно поймал взгляд Создателя, увидел там странное выражение; Рид (теперь уже наверняка) что-то высматривал на его лице. Джеффри раздосадованно выругался, толкаясь бедрами в безумную тесноту. Отодрать руку упыря от своего горла у него не получилось, даже когда он приложил все силы; в голове вспыхнуло воспоминание о том, как он уже однажды пытался это сделать, еще в прошлой жизни.

Он не хотел об этом вспоминать. Он хотел обо всем забыть, хотя бы на несколько часов. Ненадолго притвориться, что он все еще оставался по-настоящему живым. Что сердце, так громко колотившееся в груди, по-прежнему можно было остановить одним неосторожным выстрелом.

Рид неожиданно отпустил его — _полностью_ отпустил — и сделал шаг назад. Сцепил руки за спиной, будто участвовал в светской беседе при полном параде, а не стоял в расхристанных рубашке и брюках, с членом наголо.

— Чего ты хочешь? — его сиплый, но раздражающе _вежливый_ голос совершенно не сочетался с полыхнувшими голодом глазами.

Ему хватило _наглости_ задать этот вопрос?!

— _Теперь_ ты меня об этом спрашиваешь, упырь? Я хочу твоей смерти! — не хуже змеи прошипел Джеффри, в очередной раз бросаясь на эту тварь.

Жаль, нож остался где-то далеко; он был окроплен святой водой и мог был подарить немало незабываемых минут любому кровососу. Но в распоряжении Джеффри была только способность прыгать через тень на небольшие расстояния, которой он, как бы это ни было грустно признавать, к этому времени научился вполне сносно пользоваться. Теперь Рид не мог его с легкостью поймать. Тело ныло от пропущенных ударов, нервы вспыхивали всякий раз, как ногти пробивали кожу. Когда именно они снова начали целоваться, Джеффри не заметил — он был слишком занят попытками посильнее измучить чужие губы.

Кажется, в этот заход они поломали еще какие-то ящики (или то были тумбочки?), потому что в волосах Рида некоторое время торчали щепки, и он выглядел бы смешно, да только Джеффри было совершенно не до смеха. А потом упыря будто подменили — от него повеяло настолько откровенной угрозой, что Джеффри, послушавшись инстинктов, постарался как можно скорее разорвать дистанцию и занять выгодную позицию (подальше, подальше). Он только восстановил равновесие после теневого прыжка, а ему в живот уже прилетел пинок такой силы, что Джеффри кубарем полетел назад. От удара затылком об пол (что-то хрустнуло) перед глазами все выцвело на бесконечные несколько секунд, но он не позволил себе прохлаждаться.

Не иначе как чудом он избежал когтей противника.

Не иначе как чудом устоял против странного _напора_ , от которого подгибались колени и кружилась голова. Не столько увидев, сколько почувствовав приближение Рида, Джеффри отскочил прочь от удара; кровавые когти со странно-неправильным звуком вспороли воздух.

— Если действительно хочешь меня убить, приложи больше усилий, Дитя.

Жажда разорвать эту бледную тварь на куски почти заглушила стремление любыми способами снова увидеть, как он будет корчиться. Джеффри безумно хотелось просто взять, и наброситься на Рида, но ему хватило ума понять, что он был для этого далеко не в лучшей форме — и это опуская тот факт, что тело его, похоже, даже не думало снижать накал возбуждения. Да и сам Рид, если уж на то пошло, тоже щеголял стояком. Непрошеные мысли о том, что он мог бы сделать по этому поводу, обжигали Джеффри изнутри.

— Ну а если не хочешь — не стоит разбрасываться пустыми угрозами, — несмотря на состояние своей одежды, Рид держался с такой уверенностью и невозмутимостью (с таким _превосходством_ ), что Джеффри чуть не задохнулся от скрутившего внутренности желания увидеть этого кровососа напрочь потерявшим контроль и не в силах ничего сделать.

Рид его _бесил_. Одним своим существованием бесил, а от воспоминаний о его поступках (поступке) хотелось выть волком.

— Тогда подчинись, — смутные идеи оформились в слова и сорвались с языка еще до того, как Джеффри понял их смысл.

Упырь почти издевательски изогнул бровь:

— Подчиниться? Что же ты имеешь в виду, Джеффри?

Снова этот вежливый, человеческий голос. Мерзкая лживая _тварь_.

Глухо рыкнув, Джеффри позволил себе шагнуть вперед; он неопределенно махнул рукой куда-то между ними:

— Не притворяйся, будто не понимаешь, Рид.

— О, я уже не упырь? — он не по-человечески плавно и неторопливо начал кружить вокруг Джеффри, вызвав очередную вспышку дежа вю. Будто ему доставляло удовольствие отражать в кривом зеркале все, что Джеффри сделал перед их первой схваткой.

Удержать его в поле зрения не представляло никакого труда. Убийственная аура пропала, а нечитаемый кроваво-льдистый взгляд раздражал. Джеффри уже начал жалеть о том, что вообще завел разговор на эту тему — надо было не страдать дурью, а продолжить выбивать пыль из одного ублюдка. Да и вообще, с чего вдруг ему требовалось согласие Рида? Тот ведь не спрашивал дозволения, когда решил напоить его своей кровью. Отвращение и жажда голодно крутанули внутренности, до тошноты. _Проклятье_.

— Хорошо, — Рид остановился в двух шагах перед ним за секунду до того, как он накрутил себя до точки кипения. Джеффри моргнул, сосредотачиваясь на упыре, и с удивлением заметил, как по его лицу мелькнуло нечто, похожее на вину.

— Что?

— Я согласен, Джеффри, — произнес Рид, вскинув брови в «я вижу, что ты удивлен моим решением, но неужели это надо было так явно показывать». Рука Джеффри сама собой дернулась схватить рукоять отсутствовавшего меча. Он чертыхнулся себе под нос. — Но только в этот раз, — уже привычно-угрожающе добавил Рид, и снова непонятное эхо в голове от его слов.

— А никто ничего не говорил о продолжении, — презрительно отозвался Джеффри, раздраженно скаля зубы и быстро сокращая расстояние между ними.

Схватить за уши, притянуть и жаляще поцеловать — он почти ожидал, что Рид возмутится и снова сожмет его горло в железной хватке, но тот только крепко вцепился в его рубашку, на каждый укус отвечая укусом. Самое противное, что Джеффри чувствовал, всей кожей ощущал, как Рид сознательно сдерживался и позволял — _позволя_ _л_ — ему задавать темп. Это оказалось даже противнее, чем когда он просто вызывал в Джеффри неестественные реакции и чувства.

Он попытался выместить все свое отвращение на бледной коже, но… все равно. Не то, абсолютно _не то_. Хотелось настоящего подчинения, а не вот этого вот. Такая победа казалась ненастоящей и мерзостно-пустой.

Джеффри честно постарался отстраниться от этого ощущения — ведь он же получил, что хотел, верно? Он сумеет хоть как-нибудь отомстить Риду, за неимением возможности распять его и сжечь в полуденных лучах.

Тот держал его за бока, сжимая до синяков и прорывая кожу ногтями, шумно дыша и глотая стоны. Джеффри, сомкнув зубы на его шее, у основания, поймал их члены и обхватил ладонью. От низкого стона Рида кровь вскипела в жилах; Джеффри укусил сильнее, второй рукой удерживая Создателя за загривок. Отпускать его не хотелось.

Сделав несколько жадных глотков, Джеффри усилием воли заставил себя отстраниться и сосредоточиться на ладони между ними, вслушаться в реакции Рида. Тот, конечно, по-прежнему крепко держался за свой самоконтроль, но Джеффри с удовлетворением отметил и более частые стоны и то, как он дергался в ответ на быстрые и резкие движения.

Алое сердце соблазнительно колотилось прямо перед глазами, ослепляло ритмом.

— Блядский упырь, — раздосадованно просипел Джеффри, зажмурившись. Даже он точно не сказал бы, кого именно сейчас проклинал.

— Джеффри… — нотки отчаяния (наконец-то, _наконец-то_ ) в голосе Рида вернули его к реальности, и он осознал, что непроизвольно сжал их члены до белых пятен перед глазами. По спине щекотно текли ручейки из-под ногтей кровососа. От затылка расползалось странное тепло.

Рид неуклюже шагнул назад, и они чуть не потеряли равновесие. Снова почти что со всей силы впечатались в стену, и от внезапной тесноты синхронно застонали. Долго так продолжаться не могло — Джеффри казалось, будто его кожа стала на пару размеров меньше, и ему даже было почти жарко. Сердце заливисто колотилось в груди, а пульсация алого перед глазами гипнотизировала.

Влажное прикосновение к спине вернуло его к реальности — Рид размазывал кровь, попутно оставляя свежие царапины и постепенно спускаясь к пояснице. Джеффри мысленно чертыхнулся, потом, спохватившись, мстительно укусил Создателя прямо под челюстью, попутно ускоряя движения ладонью (влажные, тесные, _идеальные_ ). Наградой ему стало протяжное шипение. А потом Рид сжал его руку своими, добавив липкую тесноту, и снова укусил его.

Это стало последней каплей.

Если бы Джеффри в этот момент не сжимал зубами чужое горло, он бы закричал от захлестнувшей его волны оргазма — на бесконечное мгновение ему даже показалось, что он просто умрет от яркости всего этого, но нет, цунами накрыло с головой и утащило на ослепительное дно, да и только.

Кошмар, в который его жизнь превратилась, не закончился.

Стремительно трезвея, Джеффри резко отшатнулся; смотрел он куда угодно, но только не в кроваво-ледяные глаза. Ноги его плохо держали. В животе по-прежнему ворочался агрессивный клубок, а тепло от затылка никуда не пропало. Оно даже, кажется, начало _пульсировать_. В такт сердцебиению.

Рид выглядел… так, будто дрался не на жизнь, а на смерть. Джеффри не сомневался, если бы не вампирья регенерация, на них обоих живого места не осталось бы, с учетом того, сколько крови оказалось размазано по разным поверхностям. И по коже. Ладони хотелось вытереть обо что-нибудь, что _не_ было его убитой одеждой, и при взгляде на белесую жидкость на пальцах Джеффри ужаснулся мелькнувшему порыву слизать ее и старательно затолкал его куда подальше. К горлу подкатила тошнота. Он чувствовал себя безвозвратно замаранным, грязным, _проклятым_. Хотелось горько рассмеяться, но смех вставал костью в глотке.

Господи, что он натворил? Во что превратился?

— Что ж, — лже-доктор снова звучал собранно и _под контролем_. Как же это бесило. — Эта встреча могла окончиться куда хуже, — его губы дернулись в ухмылке, когда он осмотрел помещение.

Джеффри резко отвернулся, игнорируя этого ублюдка и пропуская мимо ушей все, что он говорил. Если он станет сейчас о нем думать, неизвестно еще, чем это кончится — а у него и без этого сейчас хватало проблем. Живот крутануло острым голодом. Кожа зудела. Рубашка липла к спине, а половины пуговиц на штанах не обнаружилось. Отвратительно. _Мерзко_. Но нет, он не будет поддаваться экзистенциальному кризису на глазах у той самой твари, которая разделила с ним свое проклятье.

Сплюнув и пригвоздив Рида напоследок убийственным взглядом (тот, кажется, замолк на середине предложения), Джеффри отправился собирать свои вещи и кое-как приводить себя в порядок. Он каждой своей частичкой чувствовал, что до рассвета оставалось всего полтора часа, и за это время ему предстояло найти новую одежду и место, где можно было бы переждать день. И все это, не попавшись своим людям на глаза.

О, Господи, ему же еще предстояло решать, как быть с Привеном.

Помотав головой, Джеффри заставил себя сосредоточиться на текущих проблемах — он будет разбираться с ними по мере поступления. Застегнув пальто (к счастью, преимущественно целое, за исключением нескольких порезов) и сунув в карман скомканный шейный платок, Джеффри в два скачка добрался до ближайшего окна. Открыть его и выпрыгнуть наружу оказалось делом нескольких секунд. Перебраться на крышу соседнего дома с новыми способностями не составило ни малейшего труда.

Мразь, мразь, _мразь_. Он обязательно должен был стать сильнее для того, чтобы убить, _разорвать_ Рида на мелкие кусочки за то, что он с ним сотворил.

Кровь горела в венах, жажда нещадно крутила внутренности.

Одежда, еда, убежище.


End file.
